Tracer
The former Overwatch agent known as Tracer is a time-jumping adventurer and an irrepressible force for good. She hails from London, and has traveled all over the world. She was a great admirer of Tekhartha Mondatta, and was inspired by Mei, an Overwatch scientist. Overwatch Lena Oxton (call sign: "Tracer") was the youngest person ever inducted into Overwatch's experimental flight program. Known for her fearless piloting skills, she was handpicked to test the prototype of a teleporting fighter, the Slipstream. But during its first flight, the aircraft's teleportation matrix malfunctioned, and it disappeared. Lena was presumed dead. She reappeared months later, but her ordeal had greatly changed her: her molecules had been desynchronized from the flow of time. Suffering from "chronal disassociation," she was a living ghost, disappearing for hours and days at a time. Even for the brief moments she was present, she was unable to maintain physical form. Sometimes she had strange dreams about the past, including being a kitchen maid at a large house in the country. Overwatch's doctors and scientists were stumped, and Tracer's case seemed hopeless until a scientist named Winston designed the chronal accelerator, a device capable of keeping Tracer anchored in the present. In addition, it gave Tracer the ability to control her own time, allowing her to speed it up and slow it down at will. The effects of the accident also gave Tracer unique ageing properties. Uprising Seven years before the present day, after the incident, Tracer underwent training to become an Overwatch agent, and trained under the supervision of Winston and Dr. Ziegler at the Overwatch Headquarters' Training and Evaluation facility, where she sparred against Blackwatch agent Genji. Under supervision, Dr. Ziegler commented on how if no setbacks occurred, she was fit for active duty; a sentiment Winston agreed with. On the 27th day of the King's Row Uprising, Strike Commander Jack Morrison was impressed by Lena's skills with her chronal accelerator. Summoning her to his office, Morrison stated how he was impressed by her determination to stay with Overwatch despite her recent accident. Noticing images of London burning on a viewscreen in Jack's office, Lena commented on her belief in Overwatch's mission. After confiding in Lena his motivations in joining Overwatch, Jack dismissed Lena with the implied knowledge that he approved her request to be promoted to active duty. Lena Oxton then appeared at an Overwatch aircraft where Dr. Ziegler, Torbjörn, and Reinhardt Wilhelm were preparing to embark on an unsanctioned Overwatch mission authorized by Jack Morrision, who was moved by Lena's words to end the Kings Row Uprising in London. Ziegler told Lena how the team was invested in her career, and how Jack was fond of her. Reinhardt welcomed her to the team, and Torbjörn grudgingly referred to her arrival by saying, "look's like the cavalry's here." A phrase which Lena took a liking to. The team fought their way through the streets, even as hordes of Null Sector omnics tried to bar their way. Null Sector was defeated, but the events that transpired were classified within Overwatch's archives. Post-Uprising With her newfound skills, Tracer became one of Overwatch's most effective agents. At some point she was stationed at Watchpoint: Gibraltar. Alongside Winston and Genji, Tracer battled Doomfist. Her agility and speed couldn't be matched by Doomfist, but her pulse pistols had little effect on the man, either being deflected by his gauntlet, or bouncing off some kind of shield. She was caught off-guard when Doomfist suddenly grabbed her chronal accelerator in mid-air and crushed it in his hand, causing Tracer to blink rapidly, and vanish. Following her disappearance, Winston became enraged and defeated Doomfist in a close quarters clash. Tracer's chronal accelerator was repaired or replaced sometime after. The End of Overwatch After Overwatch's dissolution, Tracer continued to right wrongs and fight the good fight wherever the opportunity presented itself. Recall Years after Overwatch's disbandment, Tracer was contacted by Winston as he issued a recall order for Overwatch agents. She commented that they'd been out of touch for too long; an assessment that Winston agreed with. Tracer was in East England at the time. Tracer confronts Widowmaker A few hours after her talk with Winston, Tracer was present in King's Row, as Shambali leader Tekhartha Mondatta addressed a joint human-omnic crowd. She came to suspect there would be an assassination attempt, which would be correct and she confronted Widowmaker among the rooftops. The two carried out a run and gun battle, but despite her efforts, Widowmaker successfully assassinated the omnic. Enraged, Tracer tackled Widowmaker, demanding to know why she had done this. Chuckling, Widowmaker easily incapacitated her and departed in a Talon aircraft. Tracer fights in Numbani Widowmaker and Reaper attacked a museum dedicated to Overwatch, trying to steal Doomfist's gauntlet. Tracer fought them alongside Winston and the villains were forced to retreat. Tracer complimented two young boys that had helped her in the aftermath, commenting that the world could always use more heroes. Junkers Intervention In March of 2017, Mako Rutledge invaded Central City with a small army of armed soldiers, taking Angela Ziegler captive. Upon tearing off her Valkyrie suit's wings and threatening to drop her off a Goldman Insurance building, Hanzo Shimada rushed in, firing Tracer like an arrow at the notorious Junker and blasting him off the ledge with a pulse bomb and deterring the conflict indefinitely. Tracer fights Doomfist In July of 2017, Doomfist revisted Numbani with his newly reacquired gauntlet of destruction, aiming to violently halt Soldier: 76's rebuilding of the Overwatch team. Tracer, Genji, and Winston were sent in to fight him off. During the skirmish, Doomfist broke Tracer's chronal accelerator, sending her blinking uncontrollably through time, and triggering Winston to rage and more effectively fight off Doomfist until he retreated. Working with Vindicators Joining forces with Soldier: 76, Ana Amari, and several other remaining Overwatch